Osamodas/Chance/1
Introduction While nowhere near as useless as something like a chance Sram, the chance Osamodas is still viewed by many as an odd, rather pointless build. Nt as versatile as thier intelligence cousins, or as dominating in PvP as vitality orientated builds, the chance Osamodas is still an interesting and, at times, useful build. If you're aiming for simply the most powerful build then you should probably look elsewhere. However, if you feel like trying something different and slightly uncommon, or just need a water hitter but don't want to try any of the more mainstream builds, then the chance Osamodas is a very good option. Advantages * More AP efficient. Lashing Claw only costs 3 AP at lv. 6, unlike Ghostly Claw which still costs 4. It also hits more than Crow, and has better range than PoC. Also till lv. 6 Lashing hits more than Ghostly Claw for the same AP cost. At lv. 6 Lashing Claw is comparable to a Sadida's Bramble. * Better drop rate. More chance means more PP, which means more chance of drops and as you know it's always good to have more drops. * Less common than intelligence and vitality builds. While this isn't a benefit battle wise, it is nice for those who want to make their character something less standard. Disadvantages * Less healing. Intelligence boosts heals, hence intelligence Osamodas can heal their summons more with Animal Healing. There also isn't an option to use a Boogey Wand or other healing weapons, which can be helpful in team situations. * No/Smaller AoE. Chance Osamodas lose out on PoC, which has an AoE. Although a smaller AoE can be obtained by using Hammers. * Less versatility. With only one attack spell (Lashing Claw) chance Osamodas cannot match the versatility of the intelligence Osamodas (intelligence having Ghostly Claw, Crow and Punch of the Crackler). * Weaker in PvP. Whilst you can still be powerful character in PvP with the right investment, chance Osamodas' generally require much more time and effort than vitality in becoming effective at PvP. Characteristic Points Osamodas Soft Caps Osamodas's Characteristics * Chance: This is a chance build, as of such chance is the main stat. It increases your damage, as well as raising your prospecting. It should probably be the only thing raised for a long time (if not forever). Scrolling it before putting points into it will give you a boost at lower levels, though the difference is minimal come epic levels. * Vitality: An old favourite of Osamodas. Without the summoner the summon can't exist and as of such is no help. Lasting longer is important for any class but Vitality can easily be gained with equipment. Even at lower levels there's no real reason to raise Vitality, what with the 5 HP gain per level. * Intelligence: Although this may be tempting to raise, this is a chance build. And as of such it is best to leave intelligence alone. Scrolling can be helpful for healing with Animal Healing, though you'll still heal much less than a pure intelligence build. * Strength: It's not recommended to raise this, though it does increase the mighty Whips damage. Scrolling is helpful, and recommended for later levels. * Agility: Has its uses, the increased critical hit rate and dodge locks are always a nice bonus. A good thing to scroll though it shouldn't be raised otherwise. * Wisdom: You probably should never raise this with points (unless you're going for some major leveling), though fully scrolling this as soon as you can is recommended. At a minimum you should scroll it to 25. Raising Your Characteristics # If you can afford it fully scroll chance to 101. Although the difference between scrolled and non scrolled characters becomes tiny at epic levels (about 15 points come level 150 and even less at 200) it's a bonus nonetheless. On the off chance you hybridise it also can pay out. # Raise chance to 300 (4:1 soft cap) regardless of whether you scrolled or not. # Try and fully scroll everything. Wisdom and Chance are your first priorities, Strength should be your next stat to scroll, then Vitality, with Agility and Intelligence only really for those who either need them to meet weapon requirements, or want to be a fully scrolled character. # After hitting 300 chance you must decide what stat you wish to further raise (all should be scrolled to 101 before continuing mind). Continuing with Chance is recommended, given even with the higher soft caps it will still give the most noticable effect (increasing your damage). Raising Strength will only affect Whip, which is powerful from just % damage, equipment and scrolling. Agility will only be useful for the odd dodge roll. The gain from raising Vitality isn't too much, indeed compared to what you recieve from equipment it's nothing. Wisdom is probably the best alternative to Chance, given increased leveling is always nice, though if you really want to level resseting and going pure Wisdom would likely be better. Spells Class Spells Non Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2~11: Save points, then raise Summoning of Gobball to 5. It can be hard grinding through Incarnam with poor spells, but it's worth the wait. * Lv. 12~21: Raise Bear Cry to 5. It speeds up fights, a lot. * Lv. 22~27: Raise High Energy Shot to 4, it effectively doubles your Gobball's attack power. * Lv. 28~37: Save points, then raise Lashing Claw to 5, your main and only attack spell. * Lv. 38~47: Raise Toad to 5. Very helpful for keeping your summons alive for longer. * Lv. 48~50: Raise Feline Movement to 3, gets your summons stuck in the action faster. * Lv. 51~60: Save points, then raise Natural Defense to 5. When paired with Toad it's great for prolonging the lifetime of your summons. * Lv. 61~70: Raise Whip to 5. * Lv. 71~80: Save points, then raise Summoning of Bwork Magus to 5. You should also unlearn Summoning of Gobball. * Lv. 81~90: Raise Summoning of Crackler to 5 (10 points left over). One big hunk of rock. Recentley had a bit of a nerf, so some people no longer see the need to raise it untill lv. 6 (Less Agility and doesn't take as much AP), still seems okay though. * Lv. 91~100: Save points then raise Summoning of Red Wyrmling to 5 (10 points left over). Nice dragon. It hits okay, buffs damage a bit and can unbewitch. Not to mention a massive fire resistance. Any reason not to raise it? * Lv. 101~106: With the 10 spare points from unlearning Summoning of Gobball and the 5 from reaching 105, raise Hammer Skill to 6. Time to look for some weapons. * Lv. 107~112: Raise Bear Cry to 6. It's great at 5, but it's better at 6. * Lv. 113~117: Save points, then raise Whip to 6. It kills or severely damages the vast majority of summons and only costs 1 AP! * Lv. 118~129: Raise Feline Movement to 6. For less AP cost and just generally being good. * Lv. 130~136: Save points, then raise Lashing Claw to 6 (1 point left over). After all, it only costs 3 AP! * Lv. 137-151: Raise Hammer Skill to 6. Some might say this quite late, as you should really have been using Weapons for some time now. * Lv. 152-160: Raise High-Energy Shot to 6. * Lv. 161-164: Raise Natural Defense to 6. * Lv. 165-179: Raise Summoning of Tofu to 6. * Lv. 180-184: Raise Summoning of Bwork Magus to 6. * Lv. 185-190: Save points then raise Summoning of Crackler to 6. * Lv. 191-200: You can either save points to raise Summoning of Red Wyrmling to 6 (With 5 points left over) or raise Spiritual Leash to 5. Equipment General * Lv. 1: Get full Young Adventurer Set (Adventurer Amulet, Adventurer Belt, Adventurer Boots, Adventurer Cloak, Adventurer Hat and Adventurer Ring). If you can't afford one look to get a Boon Set. * Lv. 12: Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as your second Ring. * Lv. 15: Replace your Amulet with a Moskito Amulet and your Hat with a Moskabuto. * Lv. 16: Replace your Cloak with a Small Moskito Schoolbag. * Lv. 17: Get a Damaged Farmer Scythe. * Lv. 18: Replace Boots with Farmer Boots. * Lv. 20: Replace your Belt with Farmer Beltudas. * Lv. 21: Replace your first Ring with a Mos Kitano. * Lv. 37: Replace your first Ring with an Akwadala Wedding Ring. * Lv. 41: Replace your Cloak with a Ice Kwape, your Hat with a Ice Kwak Headdress, your Weapon with a Ice Kwakblade and your Belt with a Ice Kwakelt. * Lv. 42: Replace your first Ring with a Ice Kwakring. * Lv. 43: Replace your Amulet with a Kam Assutra Amulet. * Lv. 45: Replace your Hat with a Treechelmet. * Lv. 55; Replace your Weapon with a Tortoi Hammer. * Lv. 60: Replace your Hat with a Caracap, your Cloak with a Caracape and your Boots with some Caraboots. * Lv. 70: Replace both your Rings with Ano Neemous Rings. * Lv. 77: Replace your Belt with a Drasmuty Belt. * Lv. 80: Replace your Amulet with a Royal Indigo Amublop, one of your Rings with a Royal Indigo Blop Ring and your Boots with Royal Indigo Bloopts. * Lv. 108: Replace your second Ring with a Dragon Pig Ring. * Lv. 110: Replace your Amulet with an Ancestral Torc and your Boots with Ancestral Shin Guards. * Lv. 113: Replace your first Ring with an Ancestral Ring. * Lv. 114: Replace your Hat with an Ancestral Treechelmet and your Cloak with a Ancestral Treecape. * Lv. 115: Replace your Weapon with a Shovel Ijah. * Lv. 122: Replace your Boots with Sandal Titude. * Lv. 126: Replace your Weapon with a Water forged Metal Hammer. * Lv. 129: Replace your Hat with a Doro L. Blak. * Lv. 152: Replace your Cloak with a Mopy King Sovereign Cape. * Lv. 158: Replace your first Ring with a Mopy King Sovereign Seal. * Lv. 168: Replace your Hat with a Mopy King Sovereign Hood. * Lv. 175: Replace your Boots with Ta Boots. * Lv. 176: Replace your Weapon with a Water forged Canni Blade. * Lv. 179: Replace your Belt with a Slice of Undergrowth. * Lv. 180: Replace your Weapon with a Water forged Ougaammer. * Lv. 181: Replace your Amulet with a Ougaamulet. * Lv. 182: Replace your Cape with a Korriander Cape. * Lv. 185: Replace your Belt with a Ougaabelt. * Lv. 189: Replace your second Ring with a Head Band. * Lv. 195: Replace your Boots with Round Kimbo Sandals. * Lv. 194: Replace your Amulet with a Kralomansion * Lv. 199: Replace your first Ring with a Kringlove. Sets Pets and Mounts For the sake of simplicity pets and mounts have been kept seperate from other equipment. Pets and mounts differ from other equipment for two reasons. Firstly the stats they give can be very varied, giving from tiny boosts, to very large once raised and secondly you can use most pets from very low levels, while any mount can be used from level 60, meaning you can fit them in with any of your sets (though of course some will work better than others). The list of pets and mounts has been split in two. The first, "Recommended", lists those pets and mounts which work very well with the build, the latter list, "Alternatives", includes pets and mounts with different stat boosts which may be useful to some players. There are also some alternatives withsimilar bonuses listed with some of the choices simply as they may be preferred for some players. Recommended * Almond and Emerald Dragoturkey: One of the best choices for a chance Osamodas. It gives a summon, initiative, vitality and an MP! What more could you want? The general complain against this will be "It has no Chance"; true enough, but really the loss of 80 Chance (less than that too really given most end up using cross breeds of Mounts anyway) is minimal compared to the extra MP gained alone. * Water Bwak: You can't go wrong with a Bwak. Probably the most common chance pet, it has quite a long feeding time, which means that it's good when it's maxed, but harder to raise. It does give a nice solid, cheap and easy +80 (90 with improved abilities) chance once it's maxed, so for those who don't play as often it won't be a nuisance to feed. Probably the best pet for a chance Osamodas. Alternatives include: Mini Wa and Indigo Dragoturkey. * Nomoon: You'll at some point likely want to include a sort of PP set, for those all important drops. A Nomoon is probably the most commong choice for +PP though it can be a pain to obtain, it takes forever to max and its food can be a nuisance to farm. Alternatives include: Turquoise Dragoturkey, Sting and Brindled Minifoux. * Pink Dragoone: Wisdom pets are there for when you want to grind. The Pink Dragoone is probably the most common of the wisdom pets, with a maximum bonus of 50 (55 if with improved stats) it's a good buy for those who want to level. That said it is quite expensive, so unless you can either afford to splash the cash a bit or subscribe for a year then max one of your own, it can be quite the heavy investment. Alternatives include: Minifoux, Bloody Koalak and the Golden Dragoturkey. Alternatives * Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey: Gives summons, gives chance, gives life, gives initative, although it's slighty less than a pure breed this is a good option. * Baby Crowdzilla: Pretty cheap to buy, easy to feed and a short feeding time. Only +40 PP though. Useful if you're after a small PP boost, not too good come higher levels though, when you want as much Prospecting as possible. * Gobtubby: The most common pet for +vitality. It's easy to obtain, relatively easy to max and with a +150 (165 if improved stats) life bonus, makes it a good pet to get. * Plum and Indigo Dragoturkey: A nice alternative, with +1 Range, +60 Chance and 200 Vitality it's a nice option for those who don't mind losing a bit of Chance in exchange for some range. That said Range isn't too useful for Cha Osas, Lashing Claw has a large range anyway and few other spells really need the boost. Nice nonetheless. Leveling There is a general leveling guide here. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~11: Train in Incarnam, it's the best place for you. While there make sure to be nice and talkative, make friends and save a little money, it'll pay off in the long run. Most monsters there shouldn't be too hard so you shouldn't be really have any issues gaining XP. If you feel like a challenge you could try and join a group and do the Incarnam Dungeon. * Lv. 12~20: Face Snapper's in the Astrub Rocky Inlet. They're pretty simple, just stay away from them! They've only got 3 MP so you can easily run away and they give nice XP for the time and ease with which it takes. * Lv. 21~36: Train on small mobs of Lousy Pig Shepherds, or you could try Blops. Both are pretty easy and simple, again just try to stay away from them. Best to only take solo ones, though an extra Biblop might not hurt... You could also try solo Trunknids though they're hard to find, maybe even a Treechnid if you feel up to it. * Lv. 37~47: Here's where the fun starts. You can stick to fighting on the Lousy Pig Plain steadily increasing the mob sizes as you improve. You should now be able to fight Treechnids so long as you're careful. You can also try the old Osamodas favourite, Fungi Masters. Only face low level ones though, and ones which are in small groups as their summons can be overwhelming. If you feel like a change join a group for Gobball Dungeon, it's one of the most run dungeons in dofus so it shouldn't be hard to find a group and the XP is nice too. * Lv. 48~80: The long haul, as you won't have much new in terms of spells, you'll just be stuck facing the same old things. Keep increasing the mob sizes though and you should stay on top of things. Fungi Masters are the main thing to face really, there's plenty of them around and it can be an okay kama earner on most servers if you sell of any Mushrooms which you drop. You can still fight Treechnids for a bit, same goes for Pigs, but they aren't recommended to stay on forever. Tagging along through Dungeons such as Blop Dungeon is nice for a change of scene and can give good XP. * Lv. 80~89: Although you've got your first decent summon in many levels you'll still feel like you're much lower. The pushback from Bwork Magus can be useful though. Kanigers are an option, both for groups and solo. If you're soloing best to stick at Fungi Masters, though large Blop mobs can be great. Whatever you decide only 10 levels to go. * Lv. 90~100: The home straight. At last you'll have a powerhouse with you in the form of Crackler, and so it's time to move onto something new. Kanigers, Koalaks and Dopples in the Dopple Territory are good group options. When soloing you could try small Kaniger mobs, Plain Boars (Though they're more for 100+), small mobs of Chafers in the Bonta Cemetery or for old times sake Fungi Masters. * Lv. 101~119: So you've got Red Wyrmling, now it's time to face some serious things. When soloing you can try Plain Boars, Kanigers, Chafer maybe even small Koalak mobs, they're all pretty easy. When in groups you can try decent sized Koalak mobs, large Kaniger mobs, Dreggons, Dopples and monsters across Pandala. * Lv. 120-149: From here on then it's pretty repetitive. You can continue soloing where you were before, as well things on Minotoror Island, though obviously with bigger mobs. In groups you'll begin to look at more epic things in Dofus such as: The Dreggons' Sanctuary, Agony V'Helley, The Zoth Village, Putrid Peat Bog, Bottomless Peat Bog, Dark Jungle and other areas on Otomais. * Lv. 150-200: The so called "epic" levels, where the XP for each level becomes increasingly larger. Your options for soloing decrease significantly here, really most of your old spots are your only choice, so things like: Kanigers, Minotoror Island mobs, Zoths and Chafers, though you could also look at soloing at the Bottomless Peat Bog and Trools. Training with a group is really the best from here on in though, at places like: Ghosts in Nolifis Island, Fungus Cavern and Sakai Island as well as in dungeons such as: the Minotot Room, Firefoux Dungeon, Dreggon Dungeon and Soft Oak Dungeon. As well as all of this there are a few things which can be done at any level really, Class Dopples and Head hunter (The PvP bounty quest). * Class Dopples can be good if you're just solo and also offer a variety of rewards (Most prominantly Characteristic Scrolls). * The Head hunter quest is good if you think you're up to a bit of a challenge, again it has many rewards as well as XP, from souls of bosses to scrolls. It can be a real pain however, so you need to be up to scratch if you want to do it a lot. Notes Overall the Chance Osamodas is a good, solid build. It's relatively simple to make and is pretty easy to play too. Although it lacks qualities of other Osamodas builds it does have redeeming features, enough so to make it a very good path to take. It's a lovely option for those who don't want to conform to an Intelligence Build. And although it's not for everyone, though no build is, it's good for those who like to take the slightly less trodden path. Weapons and Weapon Skills Weapons aren't really needed untill around level 60 at the earliest. Sticking with weapons purely for stats is actually advised untill in around level 110 (when you start to require a proper damage output). Although Osamodas' are traditionally associated with hammers and staves the use of other weapons is perfectly acceptable and there are many good alternatives listed in the above equipment list. Summon Equipment and Animal Blessing The exact number of +summons you should have is matter for much debate. Strictly speaking the Osamodas class is meant to be the summoner class of Dofus, so one might question why you'd play one and not actually summon. This might prove a critical point for low, sub level 100 players, however come end game Osamodas' summons become increasingly useless (and in many of the newer dungeons they can be life threatening due to silly AI). This leaves the player with a number of different options. Some players may still choose to have sets based around having as many summons as possible (though one would really expect them to be a vitality build in that case) however most chance builds should aim for less. Really you should aim to have an extra three or four summons from your set. Just enough for several summons at once (Crackler, Wyrm, Gobball and perhaps a revived player). Some players may still find such restrictions too hard to fit in with a powerful set (or may find the need for more than four summons) and may instead rely on Animal Blessing for additional summons. It isn't really recommended and is not a main part of the build, though it is an option. The reason it's not recommended is that, while it is useful, it's an additional number of spell points which could be used elsewhere. It's also a buff with a cooldown, meaning it may end up being unbewitched at a critical point in a fight, as well as taking AP which could be used elsewhere. That said it is an alternative to keep in mind. PvP While PvP is a key part of the game, and something which many players aspire one day to partake in, no guide has been included in this build. Some might question this decision however there are a few key points to be made. Firstly the chance Osamodas isn't a build one generally makes to be effective in PvP (vitality and intelligence fare much better). As well as this there are far too many factors which can change in PvP to make any sort of guide truly effective. The best advice one can give on the matter really is to just try and experience PvP for yourself by taking part in everything from Prisms, to Percs, to Head Hunter, as well as observing other players when possible. Spell Scrolling While you can make an effective character with the 199 spell points which you gain simply from leveling, those who want to make a truly epic character often will look into raising more spells, via Spell Point Scrolls. This is often for added versatility in PvP, though it of course can help in PvM too. If you ever reach the time when you feel you need more spell points then you should really know what you want to raise (after all why would you want to work for the Diamonds needed if you have no idea what you're doing with them). Critical Hits Osamodas are rather unlucky in that critical hits do relatively little for them as a class. As all of their class summonings have no critical hit it means that if you ever reach 1/2 on all 1/50 attacks (more or less the standard for an "epic" character) then the only benefit you'll gain is with buffs, Lashing Claw and your close combat weapon. The difference isn't too noticable with either Lashing Claw or your buffs, meaning that the only major bonus comes with getting your close combat weapon to 1/2. While something like Ougaammer can be devastating when at 1/2 (and of course the slight boost to the other spells on a critical hit is always nice) it probably isn't enough of a reason to go out of you way to obtain a 1/2 set. For those who want to be the best they can be, then 1/2 on all 1/50 attacks will of course be an eventual aim. If however you don't have the patience (or luck) needed to obtain the required set (which would likely include a Turquoise Dofus) then you shouldn't worry too much about not being 1/2.